Aprendiendo a confiar
by Greykushiro
Summary: El inagotable Eusine prosigue sus planes para dar caza a Suicune. Sin embargo, sus planes se ven truncados por un niño que piensa justo lo contrario a lo que Eusine piensa de su majestuoso Suicune. ¿Conseguirá convencer al niño de que Suicune es el pokémon más sublime que existe? Todo esto tendrá de trasfondo la duda que carcome a los pokémon legendarios: confiar en los humanos.


_**APRENDIENDO A CONFIAR**_

Estaba claro que los astros no estaban a favor de Eusine aquel día.

Primero se le ocurrió la brillante idea de apuntarse al Concurso de captura de bichos del Parque Nacional para ganarse algún dinerillo ante los múltiples gastos que conllevaban todos sus viajes en busca de su más admirado pokémon, Suicune.

Todo bien hasta ahora. Sin embargo, un niño le empujó sin querer a la fuente cuando iba a capturar un Kakuna y perdió miserablemente el concurso.

Ahora, se hallaba sentado en un banco apretando con fuerza su capa para sacar todo el agua que la anegaba mientras el niño de antes estaba sentado a su lado pidiéndole perdón. Sin embargo, la cara de Eusine no reflejaba signos de comprensión frente al menor, sino más bien ganas de ahogarle en aquella fuente.

Todo era porque el niño no era fan de Suicune, sino que enaltecía más a Entei.

-¿Entonces estabas participando para tus viajes?-preguntaba inocentemente el niño con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Exacto! ¡Por fin había dado con los movimientos de Suicune! Como se me adelante Oro o Cristal…-terminó de decir mientras soltaba su capa y se cruzaba de brazos para pensar una nueva estrategia que le acercarse más a su adorable Suicune.

-Pues yo no entiendo el porqué de esa obsesión por Suicune. ¡Entei es el mejor!

Si no llega a haber gente por la zona, aquel niño hubiera muerto ahogado.

-¡Idiota! ¡Retira eso inmediatamente!-saltó del banco-¡Suicune es el pokémon más bello de todos los que existen en este mundo! ¡Es sublime! ¡Además, Entei es de tipo fuego y Suicune, de agua! ¡Así que le gana!

-Pues a mí me sigue gustando Entei. Además, Raikou es de tipo eléctrico, ¿no? Le puede chamuscar.

-¡Yo no hablo de la fuerza!-le gritó mientras hacía fuertes aspavientos.

-Entonces, ¿a qué ha venido que cada uno sea de un tipo?

Ahí le había pillado.

-¡Suicune es hermoso y punto!-y se cruzó de brazos.

El niño se rio ante la personalidad infantil de su acompañante. El adulto parecía más un niño que el propio niño. La obsesión de Eusine era muy conocida por su mejor amigo y líder del gimnasio Iris, Morti. Que si en el colegio había que dibujar un Papá Noel, Eusine dibujaba a Suicune. Que si había que escribir una redacción, Eusine lo hacía de la apariencia de Suicune. Varias veces le habían llevado al psicólogo del colegio, pero no conseguían sacar al niño de aquel ensimismamiento. Incluso de adulto proseguía en aquella obsesión. Morti había hablado sobre esta obsesión con el Campeón Lance ante la preocupación de que se pudiese meter en algún problema siguiéndole, ya que cuando Suicune vagaba por su mente, perdía contacto con toda la realidad. Lance solo se limitaba a tranquilizarle e incluso llegó a decir que si a Eusine le hubiese dado la venada de ser Campeón, sería ya uno de los mejores. Cuando Morti le ve cómo busca febrilmente cualquier momento en el que explicar lo sublime que es Suicune, le parece la cosa más normal del mundo, pero si otras personas le observan hacer aquellos comentarios y movimientos desesperados por aquel pokémon, a más de uno no le faltaría tiempo para llamar a la Enfermera Joy y encerrarle en un manicomio de por vida.

-¿Y a qué viene esa obsesión por Suicune?-preguntó el niño intentando que aquel hombre divertido no se fuera de su lado.

A Eusine se le iluminaron los ojos y, como un rayo, se sentó al lado del niño y le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras cruzaba las piernas y se disponía a relatar su famoso primer encuentro con los 3 perros legendarios.

-Verás, hijo, hace mucho tiempo había en Ciudad Iris una torre en homenaje a Ho-oh. Sin embargo, cierto día, se incendió. Dentro quedaron atrapados tres pokémon, los cuales fueron rescatados por Ho-oh, transformándolos por completo. Toda la ciudad estábamos ante ellos. Yo no era más que un niño, como tú. Los tres nos sonreían desde lo alto, dando a entender que nos querían ayudar. Sin embargo, los humanos siempre tienen miedo de las cosas que escapan a su razón y tenían miedo de aquellos nuevos pokémon. Mi padre cogió una piedra y se la lanzó a Suicune, dándole en una pata. Rápidamente, toda la gente hizo lo mismo con Entei y Raikou. Viendo aquello, los tres perros decidieron marcharse del lugar, perdiendo toda esperanza en los humanos. Tanto Entei como Raikou llevaban la furia en sus ojos, pero en Suicune pude percibir, mientras volaba por encima de mi cabeza, cierta serenidad. Muchos han dicho que la belleza se encuentra en la serenidad frente al dolor. ¡Y yo deseo volver a encontrarme con Suicune para volver a ver aquella belleza! Y también-la cara se Eusine se volvió algo sombría-, para entender el porqué Suicune era el único sin furia en sus ojos cuando fue el primero apedreado.

En niño observaba de arriba abajo a Eusine sin atreverse a decir nada. Parecía estar meditando algo.

-¿Y Suicune sabe que le sigues? Porque sería muy triste saber que Suicune no se acuerda de ti con todo lo que le admiras.

-Nunca me había parado a pensar eso. Además, no sé ni lo que piensa Suicune… ¡Eso le hace más perfecto!

De pronto, un cazabichos salió corriendo de entre los arbustos alegando que el Team Rocket le había robado sus pokémon.

Ante esta noticia, Eusine, seguido del niño, corrieron por el parque hasta dar con Petrel, uno de los ejecutivos del Team Rocket.

-¡Pero si es el friki de Suicune!-le saludó Petrel.

-¡Habló el travesti!

-¿Os conocéis?-preguntó el niño.

-Es uno del Team Rocket al que le encanta robar pokémon a otras personas.

-Es que me aburro mucho-y sacó la lengua.

-Yo pensé que solo te interesaba Suicune…

-Ya… Pero ningún pokémon merece pasar por lo que pasaron ellos 3-y sacó una pokeball.

El niño observó la determinación de Eusine con derrotar a Petrel y bajó la cabeza. Su mirada se ocultó bajo una sombra que proyectaba su pelo.

-¿Tú crees que con humanos como el Team Rocket, los pokémon puede confiar en los humanos por igual?

-¿Y tú crees que con humanos como nosotros, que los amamos, los pokémon no confiarán en los humanos?-respondió con determinación Eusine.

El niño se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Eusine y su boca esbozó una gran sonrisa.

El combate parecía estar decantado hacia Eusine, pero el humo tóxico de Koffing lo dejó inconsciente.

-Has hecho trampa-le dijo el niño.

-En temas de robar, los malos siempre podemos hacer trampas-se rio en su cara Petrel.

Sin embargo, algo desconcertó al miembro del Team Rocket. En la mirada del niño había un destello rojo… Su iris se había vuelto rojo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que todos los pokémon de tipo agua le rodearon como si respondiesen a la llamada del niño.

-¡Eso es trampa!-gritó Petrel ante los incontables pokémon que le rodeaban-¡Un entrenador solo puede llevar seis pokémon!

-¿Y de dónde te has sacado que yo sea entrenador?

Y, con estas últimas palabras, los pokémon de tipo agua ahogaron el grito de derrota de Petrel…

* * *

Lo primero que notó al abrir los ojos era a alguien dándole patadas. Ya era de noche.

-Protón…-murmuró Petrel.

-El mismo-le respondió mientras le dejaba de dar patadas-. Levántate de una vez o llegaremos tarde. Ya sabes lo quisquilloso que es Atlas.

Protón ni se esperó a que su compañero se levantase. Se giró y daba la espalda a un confuso Petrel.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué estás mojado?

-¡Ahhh!-gritó al acordarse de todo-¡Había un niño y estaba también el friki de Suicune! ¡Y el niño tenía un escuadrón de pokémon de tipo agua!

-Pues aquí no hay nadie. Así que vamos.

-¡Es verdad!

-Lo que hay que ver-murmuró Protón mientras se internaba entre los arbustos.

Petrel tardó más tiempo en ir. ¿Cómo había podido un niño cargar con un adulto inconsciente?

* * *

Bajo una farola, el niño había tumbado a Eusine en un banco. Tras acomodarle y ver que no estaba herido, le observó mientras respiraba tranquilamente. Encima de él, dejó una nota antes de internarse en bosque.

Mientras andaba, recordaba una a una las palabras que le había dicho Eusine durante todo el día. Tras terminar de recordarlas, sus piernas y brazos habían desparecido y en su lugar había cuatro patas azules. Su cuerpo humano tenía ahora forma de perro…

El majestuoso pokémon Suicune alzó la vista hacia la luna.

-(Sigo sin poder confiar en los humanos… Pero, al igual que tú no te has olvidado de mi mirada aquel día, yo jamás podré olvidar aquella mirada tuya llena de dolor. Me hubiera gustado estar contigo y entenderte más, pero me es imposible confiar en los humanos… Pero tengo la sensación de que algún día, los pokémon aprenderemos a confiar en humanos como tú… Y yo quiero que tú seas el primer humano en quién yo confíe.)

Dio un paso, pero se paró en seco.

-(¿Será posible? Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas.)-sin embargo, sonrió-(Da igual. Seguro que si sigues persiguiéndome como siempre has hecho, volveremos a encontrarnos…)

Y se perdió entre la maleza…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Eusine despertó en un centro pokémon con Morti al lado.

-Mira que ponerte a dormir en un banco por falta de dinero… Qué bajo has caído, Eusine-le dijo en modo de saludo su amigo.

En cambio, Eusine saltó de la cama mientras gritaba.

-¡Es Team Rocket! ¡Los bichos! ¡El niño!

-¡Qué raro que ninguna de tus primeras palabras haya sido "Suicune"!-se rio Morti.

La Enfermera Joy entró para decir que todo estaba correcto y entregarle la nota que le había dejado el niño. Eusine lo leyó con toda la atención del mundo.

" _Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, pero el tiempo se agotó. Ya nos volveremos a ver. Fdo: Enucius"_

-¡Y una porra voy a ver a este niño andrajoso y con nombre raro! ¡Insultó a Suicune!-y tiró el papel al suelo.

Lleno de curiosidad, Morti lo cogió del suelo y soltó una carcajada al leer el nombre.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-preguntó sospechosamente Eusine.

-Fíjate en el nombre. Si se lee al revés, pone…

Tras leerlo, Eusine se quedó ojiplático. Estaba a punto de volverse loco.

-¡SUICUNE!-y saltó de la cama ante la mirada perpleja de la Enfermera Joy.

¡Aquel niño con el que había estado era nada más y nada menos que su adorable Suicune! Y no solo eso… ¡Le había llamado "idiota" a la cara! ¡Acababa de llamarle "feo" y de insultar su propio nombre!

-¡HE INSULTADO A SUICUNE A LA CARA!-gritó al borde de la demencia-¡DEBO IR A BUSCARLO! ¡DEBO ENCONTRARLO!

Mientras gritaba esto, se ponía la ropa rápidamente para proseguir su eterna persecución ante las miradas dispares de Morti y la Enfermera Joy.

-Si es que lo que no te ocurra a ti…-dijo sonriendo Morti.

-¿Pero está seguro usted de que no se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza?-preguntaba asustada la Enfermera Joy.

Estaba claro que no se debía a un golpe en la cabeza…

Eusine era así desde su primer encuentro con Suicune.

* * *

 **ME HE AVENTURADO A ESCRIBIR MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE SUICUNE Y EUSINE :3 ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO :)**

 **TODO COMENTARIO ES U SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO :D**


End file.
